


Home

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: When David walks into the apartment, it takes a second for him to actually find Patrick. It isn’t until he spots his boyfriend’s socked feet hanging over the arm of the sofa that he does, and he smiles as Patrick peeks his head up over the back.Patrick smiles in return, sitting upright to make room. “Hi. Good day?”“Mh, very.” David kisses him quick from behind the sofa, coming around to around to sit beside him. “Happy to be home.”--Written for the dialogue prompt"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/gifts).



When David walks into the apartment, it takes a second for him to actually find Patrick. It isn’t until he spots his boyfriend’s socked feet hanging over the arm of the sofa that he does, and he smiles as Patrick peeks his head up over the back.

Patrick smiles in return, sitting upright to make room. “Hi. Good day?”

“Mh, very.” David kisses him quick from behind the sofa, coming around to around to sit beside him. “Happy to be home.”

David doesn’t miss the soft look on Patrick’s face in his periphery, but actively makes it a point to look dead ahead at the fireplace, a hand pressed firmly on Patrick’s shin.

“Home, huh?” David can hear the smirk in Patrick’s voice, so he twists his lips into an upturned little thing and shuts his eyes.

“Okay, _listen,”_ he puts a finger up, “that was a very cute and domestic thing of me to say, but— _stop laughing!”_

Patrick holds a throw pillow to his chest and continues to chuckle. David groans.

“I just think it’s sweet that you think of my place as home,” Patrick muses, poking at David with his foot.

“Uh-huh, uh-huh. And what happened to this place being _just_ for you?”

“Well it’s also occasionally for _you,”_ Patrick adds with a messy wink, to which David rolls his eyes, equally amused.

Patrick shifts a bit, leaning forward. “But I would like for you to be here with me permanently…one day.” He offers a softer look at the end, an earnest one, and David promptly stops conducting a witty rebuttal.

For not the first time, David allows himself to think about a future with Patrick. He did recently say something about “five years down the line” which appeared to enthuse Patrick. And sure he might have said it off-handedly and brushed it right off in favor of encouraging his boyfriend to explore his sexuality, but David certainly meant it.

He just probably didn’t sound like he did. Totally.

He can see the fuzzy distant images of their lives together, slowly sharpening as they move closer to it; new ventures with the store, with each other, David waking up next to Patrick each and every morning guaranteed instead of just “most days.” Joint accounts, joint decisions, more late nights and songs of domestic bliss. Slow days where Patrick plucks aimlessly at his guitar and David sketches, old hobbies being unearthed once again.

Maybe, if and when, even a house — something else they can build together. And marriage.

Oh _god,_ marriage.

David has thought about it in fleeting, passing thoughts since things between them had gotten more serious, but he never focused on it for too long. The reasoning being self-doubt, the idea that Patrick one day might grow tired of David.

He sees that, David really sees that. Marrying Patrick, not just as a far-away fantasy but an actual formative idea that sounds really, really wonderful. His mind wanders to the wedding dream book he hastily added to his bag when the government knocked on their door a few years ago and gave them just a few minutes for his family gather their things.

It resides now at the very bottom of the chest the houses his knitwear.

Maybe he’ll get to take that out again, maybe everything he’d scrapbooked together will be physical, not just a dream.

David shakes his head, shakes the thought away for now. They’ll have the discussion soon. He’d like to.

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” David asks in a shrunken voice.

“I have,” Patrick admits. “When I think about my future, you’re always in it. Every step I want to take, everything I want to try and go after, you’re always there.” He pauses, inhaling sharply. “I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

Patrick swallows hard before continuing, David’s eyes trained on him. “I like the idea of a long future for us — and before you say anything, I know it’s scary.”

David hums, going a bit rigid, but seeing the sincerity in Patrick’s eyes allows him to relax just a little.

“It doesn’t have to be now,” Patrick tries carefully, “but whenever you’re ready, just let me know and my place is yours.”

David doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know _what_ to say, but he isn’t really sure he has to because he’s positively beaming and nodding in that staccato-like way he does. Any momentary worry Patrick harbored is released as he pulls David in, leaving tiny kisses along his temple.

“We’re still going to need to figure something out when it comes to closet space, though,” David does eventually say with Patrick’s lips still pressed to his cheek. “When we do move in together.”

“We’ll figure it out,” he affirms and yeah, a long future with Patrick Brewer sounds pretty perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
